A jamais, ensemble
by Miss Homme Enceinte 2
Summary: Une histoire d'Amour est-elle possible entre 2 personnes aussi différentes que le jour et la nuit? Ne risquent-elles pas de subir les foudres de leur ennemi commun? Et si malgré les difficultés, la Mort n'était pas une séparation? Mais un 'Au revoir?
1. En rêvant

À jamais, ensemble

Source: Tortues Ninjas (2003)

Genre: Romance + Drame

Couple: A deviner!

Discliamers: Les personnages de TMNT et les chansons ne sont pas à moi!

Résumé: Une histoire d'Amour est-elle possible entre 2 personnes aussi différentes que le jour et la nuit? Ne risquent-elles pas de subir les foudres de leur ennemi commun? Et si malgré les difficultés, la Mort n'était pas une séparation? Mais un « Au revoir »?

Chapitre 1: En rêvant

Une nuit d'hiver, sur le toit d'un building.

Une silhouette, allongée sur le dos, regarde le ciel, patiente. Elle sait que sa moitié va la rejoindre. Malgré la neige, elle n'a pas froid. Sa main gauche caresse avec tendresse le cadeau que sa moitié lui a offert trois jours avant Noël.

« Comme ça, tu penseras à moi. » avait sourit sa moitié après qu'elle ait ouvert l'écrin. « Après tout ne dit-on pas qu'une tortue apporte dix mille ans de bonheur? »

La silhouette avait sourit, touchée par le présent de sa moitié. Sans hésiter, elle avait accroché le pendentif à son cou pour ensuite passer ses bras autour du cou de sa moitié en lui murmurant ces mots:

-Je l'adore…merci.

Ils s'étaient embrassés. Tendrement, fougueusement, passionnément. Après tout, cela faisait quand même 6 ans qu'ils s'aiment. En secret, mais leur Amour n'est pas une blague.

Doucement, la silhouette se mit à chanter sans que sa main ne cesse de caresser le bijou:

Voix inconnue: **En rêvant**

 **Depuis longtemps**

 **Depuis toujours**

Six ans. Six ans de bonheur, de joie, de disputes aussi et de réconciliations brèves, mais intenses sous l'oreiller.

Voix inconnue: **Je l'attends ce grand moment du grand amour**

Personne sauf sa moitié ne sait que la silhouette est une romantique. Oui, la silhouette reconnaît qu'enfant elle rêvait de rencontrer son Prince Charmant sur son cheval blanc.

Voix inconnue: **Maintenant**

 **Je crois qu'il n'est plus loin de moi**

Aujourd'hui et depuis 6 ans, c'est chose faite. Oh, son Prince Charmant n'est pas humain, mais elle l'aime de tout son cœur et de toute son âme. N'est-ce pas le plus important?

Voix inconnue: **Je le sens**

 **A la façon dont mon cœur bat**

Le visage de sa moitié en tête, la silhouette sent son cœur battre comme un fou dans sa poitrine tandis qu'une douce chaleur la réchauffe de l'intérieur.

Voix inconnue: **Magicien**

 **Le temps est poète et acteur**

Oui, elle aime sa moitié comme jamais elle n'a aimé personne.

Voix inconnue: **Pas besoin de s'entraîner pour le bonheur**

Pourtant, pas même le Destin n'aurait cru possible un Amour entre la silhouette et sa moitié.

Voix inconnue: **Il est là**

 **On le reconnaît ce géant**

Trop différents. Fille du Soleil et Fils de la Lune, c'est ainsi qu'ils se font appeler lorsqu'ils correspondent par lettres.

Voix inconnue: **Il suffit de se laisser aller au vent**

Le Gardien de leur secret? Aussi inattendu que pratique, il s'agit de…

Voix inconnue: **C'est arrivé en rêvant**

Klunk!

Voix inconnue: **Certains jours, on a douté un peu de lui**

 **Beaucoup de soi et de la vie**

Eh oui, le chat de Michelangelo sert de facteur entre les deux âmes-sœurs car si la tortue au bandeau orange ignore le « métier » secret de son chat, elle continue de l'adorer à la folie.

Voix inconnue: **Le danger il vous menace à chaque pas**

 **C'est un pari que l'on gagne ou pas**

La silhouette ferme les yeux. Elle se sait plus forte que la neige, elle ne mourra pas ce soir, mais un jour proche, oui.

Voix inconnue: **En rêvant**

 **On peut changer le cours des choses**

Quitter son âme pour toujours l'effraye, mais elle n'a pas le choix. Ou plus exactement son « Maître » verrait sa relation d'un très mauvais œil.

Voix inconnue: **Bien souvent**

 **Le monde se repeint en rose**

Au mieux, il la torture tout en la maintenant en vie sous la menace de tuer sa moitié.

Voix inconnue: **Au matin quand revient la réalité**

 **C'est si bien de se dire que la vérité**

 **Est celle que l'on a rêvée**

Au pire, il la tue sans hésitations.

Voix inconnue: **Je sais bien que le destin s'amuse un peu**

 **Et que je fais parti du jeu**

Cessant de caresser son bijou, la silhouette pose ses mains sur un deuxième pendentif.

Voix inconnue: **Et tant pis il faut cueillir le jour qui vient**

 **On reverra les étoiles° demain**

 _Il doit savoir._ pense-t-elle.

Voix inconnue: **Magicien**

 **Le temps est poète et acteur**

Sentant que son corps commence à s'endormir malgré elle, la silhouette rouvre les yeux tout en se redressant souplement sur ses deux pieds.

Voix inconnue: **Pas besoin de s'entraîner pour le bonheur**

 **Il est là**

Frigorifiée, la silhouette se met à marcher tout en se frictionnant les bras pour se les réchauffer. Jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre, elle constate que sa moitié est en retard.

Voix inconnue: **On le reconnaît ce géant**

 _Étrange…Il est pourtant ponctuel comme une horloge._

Voix inconnue: **Il suffit de se laisser aller au vent**

 **C'est arrivé en rêvant...**

Son cœur se serre dans sa poitrine en imaginant la raison pour laquelle sa moitié est en retard. Chassant de sa tête les images montrant sa moitié entrain de combattre son maître, elle s'avance vers le bord du toit de l'immeuble.

 _Il va venir. Peut-être que l'un de ses frères l'empêchent de me rejoindre pour une raison X ou Y. Il va venir…_

Ce que la silhouette ignore est que sa tendre moitié se meurt loin d'elle, entourée de ses frères où elle rendit son dernier souffle par ce mot empreint de tristesse et de tendresse:

-Amour…

 ***Bonsoir/Bonjour tout le monde! Je vous remercie d'avoir eu lu ma fic qui, je l'espère, vous a fait plaisir car je commence à adorer écrire des fics tristes car inutile de se voiler la face, l'Amour ne peut triompher de tout! Quoi? Moi, radine? Non, réaliste, nuance! Bref ! J'espère que vous n'allez pas oublier les rewiens car le dernier chapitre arrivera très vite! Gros bisous!***


	2. S'aimer pour nous est interdit

Chère F-Rose: Je savais que tu allais accourir lire ma nouvelle fic! Oh, bien sûr, je sais que tu sais qui sont les perso' principaux, mais chuuuuut! Garde le secret sinon ça ne serait plus amusant! Comme tu as pu le constater, j'ai changé le nom de l'histoire car « Histoire d'Amour » n'aurait pas été car les gens se seraient sûrement attendus à ce que je développe COMMENT les deux amoureux se sont-ils rendus compte de leur Amour l'un envers l'autre!

 ***Bonsoir/Bonjour tout le monde! Merci infiniment d'avoir patienté jusqu'à la sortie de ce 2** **ème** **et dernier chapitre de « A jamais, ensemble »! Sur ce, je vous souhaite une chouette lecture !***

 ***PS: Dans ce chapitre, aucuns des personnages ne chantent car la silhouette écoute la radio!***

Chapitre 2 : S'aimer pour nous est interdit

Morte. Sa moitié. La silhouette n'arrive pas à y croire.

Impossible est le premier mot qui lui a traversé l'esprit quand son maître lui a apprit la mort de l'un des fils de Splinter. La silhouette n'avait rien montré de sa douleur devant son supérieur, mais en se rendant à ses appartements la silhouette s'était jeté sur son lit pour étouffer son cri de douleur contre son oreiller.

Son radioréveil bipe pendant deux minutes pour ensuite diffuser un chant qui fit mal au cœur à la silhouette, mais elle l'écoute, ayant reconnu la musique de la comédie musicale que son amoureux lui avait parlée, il y a de cela 4 ans:

Voix d'homme: **On croit que rien n'est jamais plus fort que l'Amour  
**

Malgré ses larmes et son cœur détruit, la silhouette sent un sourire douloureux étirer ses lèvres.

Voix de femme: **Que c'est un don que le Ciel nous a fait un jour  
**

 _Un don…une souffrance sans fond, oui!_ pense-t-elle amèrement.

Voix d'homme: **Comment penser que quelqu'un puisse le défaire?  
**

 _Oh, c'est très simple…En tuant l'Amour de votre vie, par exemple?_

Voix de femme: **Et oublier à qui l'on tient quand on le perd  
**

Les larmes roulant toujours sur ses joues, la silhouette se souvient de ce fameux jour où elle découvrit ses sentiments pour l'un des ennemis de son maître.

 ****Voix d'homme: **Que j'ai ou pas vraiment le droit  
**

Ironie du sort ou Cupidon avait-il oublié une de ses flèches sur Terre? Quelque soit la réponse, la silhouette se souvient de ce jour car c'était le jour de la Saint-Valentin.

Voix de femme: **Même loin de toi**

 **Je serais là  
**

Comment sa moitié avait-elle trouvé ses appartements parmi l'immense immeuble appartenant à son maître? La silhouette lui avait posé la question, mais la réponse de son âme-sœur avait été un petit sourire mystérieux.

Les deux: **Fait-on les mêmes promesses chaque fois?  
**

Le présent que la silhouette avait trouvé sur son bureau était une rose violette°.

Voix d'homme: **S'aimer pour nous est interdit  
Impossible Amour  
Mais Amour infini  
**

Si sa première pensée avait été que l'un des Ninjas de son maître tentait de la draguer, elle s'était vite rendu compte qu'aucuns ne connaissaient ses préférences dans le choix variés et divers des fleurs.

Voix de femme: **S'aimer pour nous n'est pas permis  
Indicible est l'Amour  
C'est ce qu'ils nous auront appris**

 _J'aime toutes les nuances de roses, mais ma moitié avait deviné que ma préférée était sa couleur._

Se retournant pour fixer de son regard éteint le plafond, la silhouette caresse tendrement son ventre.

 _Je ne pourrais pas continuer à cacher mon état. Mon Amour…Tu es parti sans savoir le merveilleux cadeau que je porte en mon sein._

Voix d'homme: **Si j'avais su que c'était joué d'avance  
**

La silhouette est enceinte. De 4 mois. Le fameux soir où sa moitié avait trouvé la mort elle souhaitait lui apprendre, c'était il y a peine une heure.

Voix de femme: **Si j'avais su que j'allais te faire souffrir  
**

 _Ses frères sont sûrement anéantis, mais je ne peux leur exprimer mes sentiments._ songe-t-elle sans faire un geste pour chasser ses larmes. _Ils ne comprendraient pas…_

Voix d'homme: **Avec le fer encore chaud de nos alliances!  
**

Cette phrase eut le mérite d'amener un tout petit sourire aux lèvres de la silhouette. C'était son désir secret, mais elle savait que sa moitié se serait sentie mal à cause de ce qu'il est.

 _Ou plutôt « était »._ se rattrape-t-elle avec regrets.

Voix de femme: **Comment savoir d'où vient le mal?**

 **D'où vient le pire?  
**

Six années de bonheur brisées par la main de l'homme qu'elle appelle « Maître » avec au cœur tout le dégout possible qu'elle est capable de ressentir.

Voix d'homme: **J'aurais fait le premier pas vers toi  
**

Si au début la silhouette n'avait pas comprit pourquoi le Shredder était d'excellente humeur, c'est pourtant lui qui lui avait donné la réponse.

Voix de femme: **Je n'aurais pas eu peur de ça  
**

La silhouette avait senti son sang quitter son visage, mais avait montré un visage inexpressif, répondant à son « Maître » qu'elle était légèrement souffrante.

Les deux: **Fait-on les mêmes erreurs chaque fois?  
**

 _Malade de haine, malade de tristesse, malade de lâcheté._ avait pensé la silhouette en s'inclinant devant Shredder. _Je vous hais. Oh oui, je vous haïe de toute mon âme, vous qui avait tué mon bien-aimé…_

 ****Voix d'homme: **S'aimer pour nous est interdit  
Impossible Amour  
Mais Amour infini  
**

Pendant trois mois les deux amoureux s'étaient tournés autour sans jamais réussir à s'avouer leurs sentiments. C'est un jour où sa moitié était sortie cherchez des médicaments chez April qu'ils avaient réussi l'exploit de révéler ce qu'ils avaient sur le cœur…durant un combat!

Voix de femme: **S'aimer pour nous n'est pas permis  
Indicible est l'Amour  
C'est ce qu'ils nous auront appris  
**

Oui, les mauvaises habitudes ont la vie dure, mais durant ce combat qui n'en était pas un vraiment un, les deux amoureux cherchaient plutôt à caresser l'autre ou à lui murmurer un petit mot doux à l'oreille.

 ****Voix de femme: **On peut partir sans ne jamais rien quitter  
**

Ce jour-là, la silhouette portait au niveau du cœur la rose que le fils de Splinter avait déposé sur son bureau lui attirant un sourire ravi.

Voix d'homme: **On peut rester sans ne jamais rien oublier  
**

Allez savoir comment, mais les deux « ennemis » s'étaient retrouvés très vite désarmé et s'embrassaient avec fougue.

Les deux: **On peut s'aimer au point de s'en aller  
S'en aller…  
**

Si au début la silhouette s'était demandé ce que ça lui ferait d'embrasser sa moitié, elle avait eu la surprise de constater que la peau de son bien-aimé était légèrement rugueuse, mais pas très désagréable avec un petit soupçon de douceur.

Les deux: **S'aimer pour nous n'est pas fini  
Impossible Amour  
Est Amour infini  
**

 _Notre premier dîner en tête à tête, notre première fois, jamais je ne pourrais oublier tous ces moments partagés avec toi. Mon aimé, mon Amour pour toi est infini, jamais je ne pourrais t'oublier._

Les deux: **S'aimer pour nous est interdit  
Invincible est l'amour  
**

Combien de fois, les premiers temps, son aimé n'arrêtaient-ils pas de dire que leur Amour était interdit? Ce à quoi répondait la silhouette qu'il était aussi magnifique que précieux?

Beaucoup de fois. Parfois, ça tournait en disputes, mais ils ne restaient jamais fâchés très longtemps car blesser l'autre leur faisait aussi mal que si l'un d'eux recevait un coup de poignard en plein cœur.

Les deux: **C'est ce qu'ils nous auront  
C'est ce que nous auront appris  
**

Quittant son lit, la silhouette se dirige vers l'armoire où elle range ses armes. Ses larmes s'échouent sur le sol, formant de toutes petites tâches sombres sur le tapis noir.

Voix d'homme: **Appris**

Deux heures plus tard ne voyant pas revenir son bras droit, le Shredder partit vers les appartements de la jeune femme où il défonce la porte pour la trouver allongée dans la baignoire, vêtue d'une robe noire, l'eau de la baignoire rougie…

C'est ainsi que la silhouette rejoint son bien-aimé. Car ces deux âmes-sœurs ne pouvaient restés longtemps séparées.

FIN

 ***Bonsoir/Bonjour tout le monde! OUF! Une fic en un jour, quel record! Oui, je suis fière de moi et il y a de quoi! Alors ? Avez-vous trouvé de quel couple il s'agit? Vous avez trois à 4 chances! Je vous souhaite une agréable soirée/journée en espérant que ma fic vous a sut vous apporter beaucoup d'émotions! Sur ce, je vous laisse, mais n'oubliez pas les rewiens, SVP! Merci beaucoup…***

 ***PS: Si certains d'entre vous veulent une suite, précisez-le bien, d'accord? En vous remerciant une nouvelle fois!***


End file.
